La melodía de su corazón
by sakuno12
Summary: ¿cómo es que llegue hasta aqui? es el ultimo lugar en donde deseo estar, todo me lo recuerda a él... ¿por que te fuiste de mi lado?


**Persobalmente esta historia ya lo tenía escrito, pero en sí no me pertece pues fue el regalo de cumpleaños de mi querida sempai Zafiro a quien le pedi el permiso necesario para subirlo (lo digo como aclaración) espero que les guste aclaraciones hasta el final que lo disfruten

* * *

**

**La melodía de su corazón**

Las hojas comenzaban a desprenderse de las gruesas copas de los arboles de cerezo. Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ir aquel lugar, ¿cuánto tiempo? Ni el mismo lo recordaba, cansado se sentó en aquella banca. Pensativo contemplaba como hojas y ramas se movían danzante mente con la ayuda del viento.

_-Mira como caen las flores de cerezo -escucho decir a su compañero._

_- Gakuto tranquilízate, son solo pequeñas flores – menciono indiferente._

_Sin embargo admiraba aquella escena; ver a su querido compañero ser cubierto por miles de pequeñas flores y observar su cálida sonrisa era realmente hermoso._

Mas una ráfaga de viento lo regresaba a la realidad, era otoño, no podía observar caer los cerezos como aquella vez, ahora eran simples hojas que caían al suelo.

¿Como había llegado ahí? Conocía la respuesta pero se negaba aceptarla por que al aceptarla aceptaría lo ocurrido, lo que tantas veces se había negado así mismo.

Deseaba regresar a esos días en que era feliz, los días de gloria al ser titular, de ser parte del Hyotei, de ser reconocido como el tensai. Pero era un sueño, solo eso. Todos sus antiguos amigos tenían una vida echa, soñaba el momento en que él apareciera y saltara a sus brazos.

La comisura de sus labios forjó en una sonrisa de dolor. ¿Qué hacia en ese lugar? Solo se lastimaba así mismo, en cualquier lugar que se fijase lo veía, lo recordaba.

_-Yuushi ¡vamos al parque!- grito entusiasmado._

_-¿Por que siempre quieres ir a ese lugar?- Pregunto interrumpiendo la caminata de su compañero._

_-Pues... - menciono llevando un dedo a su mejilla dándose pequeños golpes. -¡por que tu siempre tocas tu violín ahí!_

_-Esa no es una buena respuesta -sonrió- en muchas partes lo hago._

_-Pero cuando estamos ahí siento que tocas solo para mi- exclamo sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer._

_-Siempre toco para ti – respondió, adoraba verlo sonrojarse de esa manera – anda vamos al parque._

¡Por kami que deseaba regresar en el tiempo! Verlo de nuevo, abrazarlo, besarlo, tenerlo aun que fuese un minuto mas. ¿Por que la vida era tan injusta? Le arrebato lo más importante para el... a su niño.

-¿Oshitari-san?- escucho una voz a su costado, no pudo menos que sorprenderse al ver a la persona que le llamaba.

-Hiyoshi-kun que grata sorpresa-

-Lo mismo digo- respondió sorprendido de encontrar a su antiguo compañero en aquel lugar.

– Ven y hazme compañía un rato- comento sonriente

Sin decir nada más, el joven castaño tomo asiento al lado de su superior. Realmente se había sorprendido de verlo en aquel lugar pero su sorpresa mas grande fue ver aquel viejo estuche, ya que hasta donde sabía, él, había dejado de tocar hace mucho tiempo.

Las constantes miradas de su compañero le hicieron comprender rápidamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Veo que recuerdas mi viejo estuche– respondió a la pregunta no formulada– también recordaras que deje de tocar, aun que no recuerdo desde hace cuanto exactamente.

-Cuatro años –respondió logrando la atención del mayor- han sido cuatro años desde que dejo de tocar.

-Vaya, pues ha sido realmente mucho tiempo –comento dirigiendo su vista al cielo– Pero cambiemos de tema, ¿Cómo se encuentra Taki?

-Supongo que bien - el mayor dirigió su mirada al castaño quien volteo a verle – terminamos.

- oh, vaya – fue lo único que contesto.

-¿por que dejo de tocar? - pregunto de repente el castaño, - ¿por que lo hizo?

- deberías saberlo- respondió sin quitar la vista del cielo - no es algo que no supiesen

- aun así, usted lo amaba -

- Así es, lo amaba –

-Oshitari-san yo hablo de su amor por la música, no de Mukahi-san – corrigió el menor al ver que el de lentes respondía ante la otra situación.

Al escuchar el nombre de su querido niño, le dirigió una mirada fría. De sobra todos los ex-titulares sabían que ese nombre era innombrable ante el.

- Hiyo-kun de sobre sabes que... –

-Lo sé pero no creo que el este muy feliz al verlo así – interrumpió el menor, conocía de sobra la "regla de oro del tensai" aun así ya era tiempo de que lo superara – el se fue hace mucho sempai, pero usted sigue vivo

- Hiyoshi, basta – cerró sus ojos, no quería recordar, no quería escuchar –

- cierto sempai, basta – prosiguió ignorando la petición de su mayor- han pasado cuatro años, el se fue, pero nosotros seguimos con vida. Reconozca que el se ha ido.

- ¡No, el no se ha ido! – Contesto molesto, viendo a su compañero con odio- el jamás se ira

-¡El ya se fue!, se fue hace mucho tiempo, pero no por eso ha quedado en el olvido, el sigue vivo en nuestros recuerdos, en su corazón, en su música -

El peliazul observo a su compañero, en el fondo sabia que lo dicho por el era la verdad, verdad que se negaba a aceptar, ya que durante este tiempo el siempre se culpo por la muerte del acróbata. Cerro sus ojos al recordar el dolor que sintió al verle en aquella cama,

-_Lo siento, es mi culpa- trataba de que el nudo de su garganta le dejase hablar- no debí pedirte que fueras._

-_Yuushi, no es culpa de nadie – aun podía escuchar su voz, era suave - no podías saber que esto pasaría, fue un accidente._

_-claro que lo es, no debí haberte pedido que fueses, es mi culpa -_

_Sus manos aun podían sentir el tacto de aquellas delgadas manos, la última vez que pudo tocarlas._

_-Estaré bien, y tú también, debes ser fuerte yo siempre estaré contigo – tras esto una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse._

_- ¡Gakuto, despierta! ¡Gakuto!-_

-No fue su culpa- escucho la voz del menor – no fue su culpa, fue un accidente.

-si lo fue- gurdo un momento de silencio, su vista estaba perdida, en aquel pasado – ¿alguna vez supieron del por que Gakuto fue a aquel viejo teatro?

El castaño negó con la cabeza. Era algo que nadie nunca se pregunto, solo sabían que aquel joven acrobático se había ido y nunca mas regresaría.

-yo le pedí que fuera… - inicio a relatar – era su cumpleaños, el siempre quizo que le compusiera una canción, solo para el, por eso le pedí que fuese.

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a invadir aquel lugar, en la cabeza del menor comenzaba a comprender todo lo pasado y el verdadero motivo de que hubiese dejado de tocar.

-Entonces… usted –

-veo que has adivinado – sonrió tristemente – si, la razón del por que Gakuto fue a ese teatro fue por que yo le iba a tocar una canción solo para el, y también es la razón por la cual deje de tocar.

Tranquilamente tomo aquel viejo estuche que estaba en el piso y saco aquel instrumento sin borrar en ningún momento aquella sonrisa triste. Detenidamente observaba aquel viejo instrumento; su color caoba oscuro, las blancas y delgadas cuerdas, aun se encontraban intactas. Como si esperasen a que su dueño volviera a sacarlas de ahí.

-¿Oshitari-san? – pregunto sorprendido al ver como el mas grande tomaba de aquel estuche el largo arco, colocando el instrumento en su hombro comenzaba a sonar aquellas cuerdas.

Después de unos minutos en donde ambos jóvenes escuchaban el rechinar de las cuerdas, el más alto dirijo una mirada al castaño, en todo ese tiempo jamás había borrado aquella sonrisa triste.

-Se supone que esta era la canción que le tocaría – comento llevándose el mentón nuevamente a su violín y tras unos segundos se comenzaron a escuchar una suave melodía.

El menor cerró sus ojos escuchando la suave melodía, Oshitari siempre tuvo un gran talento al tocar ese instrumento. Podía sentir como si atreves de aquellas notas el joven tensai expresará cada una de sus emociones presentes y pasadas. Se sentía un poco incomodo al recordar que esa debió ser la canción de Mukahi y del él. Aquella en donde expresaban su amor y quizás el suyo propio.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el peli azul, cuando este era feliz con el joven acróbata, no podía hacer nada, se había resignado a verlo de lejos, tan cerca y lejos a la vez. Tras la muerte de Mukahi jamás tuvo la esperanza de estar cerca de Oshitari. Verle perdido en si mismo en sus recuerdos, era algo doloroso para el, el aura de ese peli azul había cambiado grandemente por mas esfuerzo que tratase jamás sería el mismo y el… simplemente lo observaba a lo lejos, mientras le veía disimular aquella tristeza y dolor que siempre guardo.

Poco a poco sus mejillas eran invadidas por pequeñas lágrimas ¿Cuánto tiempo soñó en volverle a escuchar tocar?

Mientras tanto el joven violinista derramaba pequeñas lágrimas, en todo este tiempo jamás deseo volver a tocar aquel instrumento, sentía que se derrumbaría y todo aquello que se forjo así mismo caería. Pero las palabras de Hiyoshi habían abierto una pequeña esperanza. Aquella vez le había pedido a Gakuto que fuese ala entrada de aquel viejo teatro, pero la curiosidad del menor había echo que entrase buscándolo, no esperando que aquel pedazo de edificio se derrumbaría cayéndole encima.

Aun así Gakuto jamás le recrimino nada, y quizás tenían razón era un accidente del cual ellos dos fueron victimas.

Poco a poco la melodía fue dando término, el silencio volvió a invadir aquel lugar. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban hundidos en rus recuerdos, en sus pasados y en sus amores.

-es muy bella – hablo por fin rompiendo el silencio – le hubiese gustado.

-lo sé, pero se que la ha escuchado – volvió a dibujar una sonrisa, pero esta vez dulce – era su canción.

El otro simplemente asintió, ambos jóvenes se quedaron charlando un tiempo más, cuando el menor menciono que era momento de irse. Sencillamente agradeció al peli azul con una corta reverencia el hecho de haberle permitido escucharle tocar de nuevo.

-Quizás les de la sorpresa a los demás en nuestra próxima reunión.- comento mientras le despedía agitando su mano,

Ahora podía entender las palabras que alguna vez Gakuto le mencionase _"quizás haya alguien mas esperándote"_ vaya que ese cereza veía cosas que el no y se suponía que el titulo de tensai lo tenía el, que ironía, Después de unos minutos decidió que era hora de marcharse, cuando estuvo a punto de tomar su estuche abrió grandemente sus ojos ante la sorpresa, un pequeño pétalo de cerezo. Tomándolo miro a su alrededor los arboles, era imposible,

-siempre estaré contigo, he Gakuto – repitió las ultimas palabras de aquel niño que le robo el corazón.

Guardando el pétalo en el bolso, miro el lugar por donde su kohai se había marchado, quizás con un poco mas de tiempo y esfuerzo terminaría por curar aquellas heridas que le quedaba, y pudiese darse otra oportunidad, las palabras de Hiyoshi le habían ayudado a recordar lo que mas había amado; a Gakuto y su amor por el violín. Pero no tenía prisa tenía mucho tiempo para poder sanar, además, sabía que el siempre estaría consigo, como lo había siempre lo estuvo desde que su cuerpo se había ido.

Fin

* * *

**1) Como mencione arriba este finc fue dedicado a mi querida sempai zafiro que la adoro mucho *U* así que como tal obviamente sería un one-chot del trio promiscuo o casi**.

**2) La canción en la cual me inpire para la escena de Yuushi-kun es la siguiente por si alguna desea escucharla y leer ese pedazo .com/watch?v=5BQY6A3rLRY**

**y creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, bueno opinen, hasta la proxima**

**¡katsu no wa hyotei!**


End file.
